Portal talk:Main/Archive 2009
"Where to watch" entries I wish to add new entries for the "Where to Watch" infobox, how is this done? --GnrlDisarray 22:42, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Portal:Main/Panels/Where to watch --Bp 23:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Protection When is this page going to be unprotected? — Morder 23:16, 24 April 2009 (UTC) History of editing Forgive me if this is in the wrong place--I'm new. Is there a place to see the editing history of a page? I know there is one for recent changes across all of memory-alpha, but I'm not sure if there is one for a single page. DeepSpace9 04:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :The tab at the top of the article that says "history" --OuroborosCobra talk 04:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Error in News Section The article from 18th May reads "Tom Hank's", it should read "Tom Hanks'" 13:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :It looks correct to me. -- sulfur 14:00, 18 May 2009 (UTC) The link to http://cbs5.com/wireapnewsca/Ed.Reimers.actor.2.1131154.html is broken. The page appears to have expired. -- I am not spock 19:23, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Picture of the Day location and navigation Today I discovered there was a Picture of the Day by scrolling to the bottom of Portal:Main. Picture of the Day should be above Browse Memory Alpha and below Star Trek is here! Want to know more? This way, I think, Picture of the Day will see more action. --Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor 06:42, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :The most important feature is the "Browse" feature. PoD could use a different placement but it is not there. Maybe after DYK but no higher because other information such as news and featured article are more important and can actually be edited while the PoD can't really be changed much since the descriptions pretty much are what they need to be. — Morder 06:48, 22 May 2009 (UTC) The Picture of the Day reminds me of APOD, Astronomy Picture of the Day, except Memory Alpha has a PoD. I'm just saying, it couldn't hurt to try it a month, give the PoD more attention. A picture is said to be worth a thousand words. Our PoD could just be the star that'll let someone go "Second Star To The Right, Straight On Till Morning." --Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor 07:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::IMO, I would like to see the PotD higher on the page, perhaps swapped with the "Editing Memory Alpha" section, or above the "Today in Trek History" section. Just a thought. -- TrekFan Talk 13:53, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::I would like to see it right under article of the week. DhaliaUnsung 14:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Related Wikia Where is this template? I wanted to try out some ideas I had about it on my sandbox page but can't find it. - Archduk3 23:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Which template? — Morder (talk) 23:47, 24 June 2009 (UTC) The related wikia one, or whatever it is that gets that box down there. - Archduk3 23:54, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Ah - Portal:Main/Panels There's a list of panels on the main page... — Morder (talk) 23:59, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. :) - Archduk3 00:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Virus software Anyone else getting that redirect to the 'antivirus software' site? I haven't downloaded it to see myself, but I'm fairly sure it's a virus. I ran across it on Wesley Crusher and -- 09:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC)(AKA Vercalos) :Erm... redirect to an AV site? Is it an ad? Something else? Do you have a screenshot? Name? Details? If you give those, then it can be investigated. -- sulfur 10:01, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::This has happened to me a few times, not just on this site but a few other wikia sites as well. It's a redirect to a .cn site, or some such, so it must be a virus, either on our computers or wikia. I just close out and reload when it happens, though I'll grab a screen shot if it comes up again, though it hasn't happen to me recently. - 10:49, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Hey folks. I just had this problem, and managed to take at least one screen shot. I was directed to some odd site with a popup telling me something about my virus software, and then it redirected to a system scan, or what appeared to be one. That's what I got a picture of, and it's at least got a URL in the image. -- 13:49, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :And do you have that link and screenshot somewhere for us to see? :) -- sulfur 14:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::: I too have got this and have no idea what it's about. -- TrekFan Talk 14:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :If someone gives us the URL/screenshot/wording of the ad, we can sort it out. Don't just say "me too!" please. -- sulfur 14:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, all. Here's a link: scan. -- 15:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Here's Google's take on the site: :::*What is the current listing status for livesecuredscannerv2.com? ::::*Site is listed as suspicious - visiting this web site may harm your computer. :::*What happened when Google visited this site? ::::*Of the 23 pages we tested on the site over the past 90 days, 1 page(s) resulted in malicious software being downloaded and installed without user consent. The last time Google visited this site was on 2009-07-28, and the last time suspicious content was found on this site was on 2009-07-28. ::::*This site was hosted on 4 network(s) including AS29550 (EUROCONNEX), AS29073 (ECATEL), AS24940 (HETZNER). :::*Has this site acted as an intermediary resulting in further distribution of malware? ::::*Over the past 90 days, livesecuredscannerv2.com did not appear to function as an intermediary for the infection of any sites. :::*Has this site hosted malware? ::::*Yes, this site has hosted malicious software over the past 90 days. It infected 11 domain(s), including e2e4.mobi/, hoemessentials.com/, charwomen.com/. :::*How did this happen? ::::*In some cases, third parties can add malicious code to legitimate sites, which would cause us to show the warning message. :::-- Renegade54 16:06, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Wonder if it's wikia itself, or one of the banner ads performing a redirect... -- 16:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::::It's one of the ads. The problem is, that it redirects people off the page, so they can't capture the information about which ad. The main thing we need to know is what ad provider is sending us this ad, and so far we have had no luck in tracing that. We are still working on it of course! -- sannse (talk) 18:06, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Banner Ads Since I'm here and taking screen shots, can anyone speak to wikia about the gosh darn annoying banner ads? I'm seeing more and more of them pop up, and they're covering up content now. Here's a shot of this: screen shot. Note the large banner on the left covering up pretty much the entire sidebar (this image moves up and down the page as I scroll, by the way) and the one on the right covering up the titlebar of the infobox. -- 15:38, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :We've spoken to them, to no avail. The best way to deal with the problem is to create a user account and log in. That gets rid of some of the ads immediately. Then you can customize your skin to get rid of the rest. The default skin for anonymous users is Monaco. We've tweaked that one a bit to reposition ads to be less annoying. The skin we've tweaked the most is Monobook; all pages are optimized for that skin. A simple CSS tweak can get rid of the remaining ads, if desired. When I'm logged in, for example, I see no ads whatsoever. -- Renegade54 16:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Any way you'd be willing to share that nugget of wisdom code? :) -- 16:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry about this problem, it seems to be a bug in the positioning code, rather than the ad itself causing the problem. The ad team are working on it -- sannse (talk) 18:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Got this pic today, might want to let someone know about that. - 20:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Upcoming releases I propose that this panel be moved to the main/center column, as the side/right column is way too long when compared to the other, IMO. - 23:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Thingy at the top I was just wondering how you got that red box at the top of every page there?? -- 09:32, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :I assume you're talking about the site notice. MediaWiki:Sitenotice — Morder (talk) 09:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Error in the "Did you know" It says that only Enterprise made it through the entire run without a change in the regular cast, but didn't TAS also make it with no changes in the regular cast? :I think that statement only refers to the live-action shows. TAS didn't really have a "cast" in that sense, as the actors only provided voices.--31dot 23:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Want to know more? Just for silliness that line should be changed to read "Would you like to know more?" - Star Trek web animation :Moved to Talk:Star Trek: Final Frontier Titles :Moved to Forum:Explanation titles "Star Trek 11" I moved the "Star Trek is here" to the right panel, It seems to flow better like this. --User:Champion1701 21:49, 06 October 2009 (PDT) :The box is on the left because it's intended to be the first thing someone reading the Main Page sees. This move now significantly deemphasises the box. Changes to the Main Page should be discussed before being implemented, as the design was carefully considered to balance things as best as possible. This also applies to Archduk3's most recent change, which has resulted in the Featured Article section now being far too low on the page. I am reverting both, and recommend such changes now be discussed, with much better reasoning than "why not?". This is the most important page on the wiki, and should not be altered on a whim. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 06:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I agree, see above. The comment was about knowing this was going to be reverted, which I could have, and most likely should have, done. - 06:40, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Star Trek Uncyclopedia Is there a Star Trek Version of Uncyclopedia?-- 02:50, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, Memory Alfa. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:57, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Images on pages Is it just my browser or are the images on Memory Alpha pages no longer loading? I would think a browser error, but it appears to be happening at home, laptop, and work. Might also be just the general region I live in. Anyone else having this problem? -FC 15:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I just visited pages with images I haven't viewed before, and no troubles with the thumbnails or the image pages. Nor do I remember any such occurrences recently. (Very rarely a thumbnail appears blank, but appears fine when I use a different browser or return to the page after awhile.) Setacourse 15:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::It happens from time to time, when I asked around it seems it usually has something to do with the image servers and backend technobabble. If it doesn't continue for more than a day at a time, then I wouldn't worry about it. - 15:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It certainly "comes and goes" - some times during the day all pictures load normally, other times none at all. It is doing this at Kinkos as well, in addition to the three other independent computers previously mentioned. I think it might be a regional thing. Not mcuh I can do about it, except wait it out. -FC 19:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Why does it say "Pleas go to http://dealta.wikia.com" on the top of the main page? What's all this then. --bp 21:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) *Well I've undid it. --bp 21:48, January 1, 2010 (UTC)